


Thirty

by spaceorphan



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Smutty smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceorphan/pseuds/spaceorphan
Summary: Kurt turns thirty, Blaine gives him birthday sex.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 18
Kudos: 108





	Thirty

Kurt is curled up on Blaine’s old bed, in his old room at his parents’ place, watching the red, glowing digital numbers on the alarm clock change from midnight to one minute after. He is thirty now. Thirty years old. He feels as though this should be some kind of profound, life changing moment as he now enters the fourth decade of his life but he does not feel any different than he did at twenty-nine. This is supposed to be the - you’re officially old - year, right? 

Blaine comes into the room, having just finished in the bathroom. He has changed out of his clothes and into just a pair of boxer shorts. It’s been a long time since either of them had formal pajamas, despite bringing a pair for their stay at Blaine’s parents’ place. Kurt had already settled into a T-shirt and briefs as he usually did.

“Happy birthday, love,” Blaine says, as he climbs onto the bed beside Kurt. He pulls Kurt close and gives him a minty kiss on the corner of his mouth. Kurt gives him a wistful smile, but says nothing, as he turns in Blaine’s arms. 

“What is it?” Blaine sits up a little to study Kurt, trying to read his thoughts. 

Kurt tries to shrug it off but the strange feeling is still lingering. “I’m feeling young and old at the same time, is that weird?” 

Blaine lets out a laugh. “That is what we are. Too old to be considered one of the kids anymore, but still very much young at heart. However, I do feel accomplished in that I’ve fulfilled my fantasy to be married to an older guy.” 

Kurt rolls his eyes at him. “Whatever, you aren’t even a year behind me.” 

Kurt begins to roll away but Blaine brings him back. “Can I give you your birthday present early?” he asks, shifting up to hover over Kurt. Kurt grins at the twinkle in Blaine’s eyes and slowly runs his hands up the sides of Blaine’s torso. 

“No one is going to pop out from underneath the bed or something, are they?” 

Blaine comes in close, and says in a husky whisper, “Shut up and let me do things do you.” 

Blaine’s mouth slides over Kurt’s in a tender kiss. Kurt lets Blaine take the lead as they trade slow and unhurried kisses. Kurt cannot remember the last time they kissed like this, taking the time to enjoy each other. He lets out the softest of moans as the kiss deepens. Blaine takes the opportunity to slide his tongue against Kurt’s as the kiss gradually becomes more heated. 

Kurt cannot help but be amused that making out on Blaine’s bed takes him back, and as they break for air, Kurt stifles a little laugh. 

“What?” Blaine teases as he goes to suck on Kurt’s neck. He angles his head up to allow Blaine better access. In doing so, he notices the pictures on Blaine’s nightstand - all photos of him as a teenager. They seem to stare at him as if judging him. 

“Isn’t this a little weird,” he asks. 

“Making out with you?” Blaine stops, looking confused. “Not really. Believe it or not, we have done this before. But it’s been a while. Thought maybe we could use this weekend to make up for some lost time.” 

Kurt lets out a giggle as he glances around the room. So many memories that feel like a lifetime ago. They spent so much time here, but everything feels hazy. “No, I mean, your parents are right down the hall.” 

“Yeah?” Blaine says, going back to suck at Kurt’s neck. “They’re asleep. And fine. As is our daughter who is now cuddled with Uncle Cooper in the fort they built in the living room. The door is locked. Pretty sure we’ll be fine.” 

Kurt tries to settle in, letting Blaine take over again as their lips meet. They kiss for a while, Kurt growing mellow with it. This is nice. Kissing Blaine is always nice but he is beginning to want more. He pushes Blaine back so he can sit up, and in one movement, pulls his shirt off. Blaine’s eyes happily graze over him, it feels good that his husband still wants him this way. 

Kurt lays back on the bed and spreads his legs, letting Blaine settle between them. He takes a moment to appreciate Blaine, using his hand to caress his cheek. There had been a time when the two of them would sneak up here to make out; back when Blaine had used way more hair gel and Kurt had been shy about wanting to see what was under the Warbler’s uniform. God, those things had been so itchy. How did they stand wearing them for so long? Kurt licks his lips as he slides a hand over Blaine’s chest, making a point to give one of Blaine’s nipples a playful pinch. 

“I can’t believe we used to do it in here all the time,” Kurt says, enjoying the feel of Blaine’s skin underneath his fingers. 

“Well, how much of that was actual sex?” Blaine jokes as he begins to kiss Kurt again. Blaine reaches between them and cups Kurt’s clothed dick. His eyes flutter shut as he grows hard in Blaine’s hand. He shifts a little, relaxing into the bed as Blaine starts kissing down his chest. “It was better than when we tried to do things at your place.” 

Kurt gives a little chuckle as he remembers -- all those times they head to steal a quick make out. His bedroom door definitely did not lock and, unlike Blaine’s home, there had always been at least one other person around. He remembers the days they would hurry home first, slamming the door, and latching onto each other’s mouths without another word, wanting desperately to touch and kiss each other before someone else arrived home. “Why do you think I always scheduled things for your house?” 

“Well, at least we got creative,” Blaine says. Blaine sits up, grinning, and with little preamble, slides Kurt’s underwear off and to the floor. Kurt’s dick bounces free, hard and aching to be touched again. Blaine discards his own boxers, flinging them to the side with little fanfare. “We did manage to perfect the quickie handjob.” 

“Mmm, hand jobs…” Kurt arches into Blaine’s touch. 

Blaine lazily strokes Kurt’s dick as he hovers back over Kurt, balancing on his free hand. “Remember when we’d occasionally hear Finn and Rachel in the next room? Oh, and that one time your dad and Carole sat us down to have a talk with the four of us because they heard them, too?” 

Kurt immediately stills Blaine’s hand. “What did I tell you about bringing up my dad while my dick is out?” 

“Sorry,” Blaine laughs as they begin to kiss again. 

It is a little more heated this time, clearly moving somewhere, as Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine’s neck, drawing him closer, wanting to feel the heat of Blaine’s body everywhere. He wraps his legs around Blaine’s hips as their erections align. Blaine’s dick slides deliciously alongside his own and Kurt indulges, letting his body move with Blaine’s as they enjoy each other. 

“You know what I just thought of?” Blaine says suddenly. Kurt feels a little chill as Blaine’s body pulls away from his. “This is eerily similar to our first time.”

“Someone’s feeling nostalgic tonight,” Kurt grins, but he cannot help but feel the same way. There is something about the room, the fact that it is so unchanged. The dark green wallpaper that has always been there, the trophies and photographs that remain from their high school years, the graduation gown that hangs on the door of the closet untouched since 2013 -- it’s almost like they had taken a time machine back in time. Except now, he is much, much older and that time feels so far away. 

Blaine rolls his hips against Kurt’s, pulling his attention back to him. “Is that what you want tonight? To go back in time? Because if you do, I can make it happen.” 

Kurt cups his cheek. It is an odd feeling, being older is something so many people dread, and yet he has no desire to go back to being that teenager again. Their first time had been special - the most romantic thing that had ever happened in his life up until then. But simple and inexperienced is not what he is looking for now. “I don’t think that way will be as satisfying as it was back then.” 

“Well, then, what do you want, birthday boy?” Blaine says, kissing down Kurt’s neck and chest. 

“Surprise me,” Kurt breathes. 

There is a mirror next to Blaine’s dresser and, for the first time, he really notices it being there. He is not sure if someone had moved it during cleaning or what, but he does not remember that being there as a kid. He watches as Blaine kisses his skin, absently running his fingers through Blaine’s hair as he begins to suck on his nipple. The mirror is angled in such a way that it can not quite capture everything they are doing, but Kurt’s never really watched themselves while having sex before. 

They are older, the face that looks into that mirror is hardly the same, round faced boy he had been as a kid. When did that happen? When did they grow up? Nearly fifteen years had passed since they had first discovered each other in this room. It feels like a lifetime ago. It had been a lifetime ago. It seems strange, and yet also completely natural. What would those two young kids think if they saw the adults Kurt sees in the mirror? Kurt knows that his younger self would turn and blush if he saw such a hot guy moving south to wrap his mouth around his dick. 

Blaine’s an expert with his mouth. The moment he goes down on Kurt, his attention is pulled away from the mirror and back into the present. There is something to be said about experience, as Blaine bobs his head a few times, then pulls off to kiss at the tip, knowing just how Kurt likes it. Kurt squirms a little, the pleasure of it all almost too much, but Blaine knows when he’s close and pops off not wanting it to end so quickly. 

“So does this mean no morning sex tomorrow?” Kurt manages to ask, just as Blaine eagerly mouths at his balls. 

Blaine jolts up for a moment, grinning from ear to ear. “Do you really think I’m not going to want to blow you tomorrow morning? I thought part of the purpose of this vacation was to fuck each other silly. And you should know by now just how much your dick... Oh!” Blaine’s eyes grow wide. Kurt does not quiet follow as Blaine lunges over him and goes for one of the drawers of the night stand. “Oh, I bet it’s still here.” 

Kurt moves to the side, casually stroking himself as Blaine hangs off the side of the bed to rummage through the drawer. They stopped using condoms ages ago (not that any found in Blaine’s old room would be functional at this point) and the lube is already on the nightstand. Kurt has no idea what he’s up to when Blaine pulls out an old, dusty shoebox. Kurt raises an eyebrow when he notes a couple of old looking sex toys that Blaine never mentioned he had, but that is not what Blaine is interested in. 

Instead he pulls out a photograph and hands it to Kurt. Kurt’s jaw drops in utter astonishment. It is a picture of him -- well, one part of him anyway. He very much remembers this photo, how Blaine has asked him to lay on the bed. How he offered to take off his pants but Blaine liked how the gold lame looked tucked under his balls as his dick had been on full display, thick and erect. He had felt so sexy in that moment. So daring and yet so taken care of as Blaine made sure the photograph had been tastefully done. 

“I can’t believe you still have this,” Kurt hisses, though he is more amused than annoyed. “And that you printed out a copy and kept it in your parents’ house” 

“What do you think I used to masturbate to?” Blaine says, not feeling ashamed at all. “Why have some generic guy in a porno magazine when I had a fucking hot boyfriend to jerk off to?” 

“You are ridiculous,” Kurt says, though he does admit, it is a very good picture. 

“Hey, this got me through some very tough times,” Blaine says, taking the photo from Kurt and admiring it. “Look how beautiful you are.” 

“Were,” Kurt says. He is a little jealous of younger him for having such an attractive looking dick. He does not spend as much time manscaping his area as he used to. “Look at that young and eager seventeen-year-old cock.” 

Blaine’s eyes widen with delight at the word. “Your cock is just as amazing as it’s ever been.” He tucks the photo away and puts the box back in the drawer. Kurt settles on his back once again as Blaine spreads his legs, getting between them. “You know there are benefits to being older.” 

He runs his hands down Kurt’s stomach and over Kurt’s dick, bringing it to full interest again. 

“Are there?” 

“Yup.” Blaine reaches for the lube on the nightstand, and generously puts some in his palm. Blaine’s hands are cool on his skin, but slide effortlessly along his dick. “I know you,” he continues, taking his time, working Kurt’s dick slowly until it is aching with every touch of Blaine’s hand. “I know your body.” Blaine squeezes at Kurt’s balls, causing him to jolt into Blaine’s hand. “I know what you like.” Blaine’s hand slides lower, as he presses a finger into Kurt’s ass. “And what turns you on.” Blaine slowly begins to fuck into Kurt’s ass with his fingers as his other hand continues to stroke Kurt’s dick. Kurt’s whole body feels alive with electric pleasure though Blaine is moving teasingly slow, knowing exactly how much he can give without it being too much or too fast. “And turning you on, turns me on.” 

“Hey, Blaine,” Kurt says, breathless as Blaine unrelentingly works him with just his hands. 

“Yeah?” 

“Shut up and fuck me already.” 

Blaine laughs. His hands leave Kurt’s body for a moment so he can lube up his own dick, stroking it a few times as he leans in to give Kurt a kiss. Kurt draws him closer, his body is on fire, wanting to feel Blaine everywhere and now. They kiss deeply and passionately, until Kurt is the one to break it, turning himself around so that he is on all fours. 

“I’m just not as bendy as I used to be,” he says, thrusting his ass towards Blaine. He takes a look behind him, to where Blaine’s stroking himself, and thinks he really should get a photo of Blaine. One of him now, with his experienced cock ready to pound into him and fuck him senseless, just the way he needs it. His husband is truly a beauty himself, and more so the older they get. He gets himself ready, steadying himself as Blaine grabs hold of his hips. 

“Oh you’re definitely still bendy” Blaine says with a chuckle. “It’s just getting late.” 

Blaine bends down to give a gentle kiss to Kurt’s ass, then guides his dick to his entrance. Blaine pushes in slowly at first. Kurt rocks his hips, wanting more friction. He can feel Blaine everywhere, and the world begins to melt away as Blaine’s dick pushes in deeper and deeper. Blaine stills for a moment, letting Kurt fuck himself a little on his dick. But it doesn’t last long as Blaine begins to take control. 

Kurt sturdies himself on the headboard as Blaine begins to slam into him, fucking him fast and hard. Kurt nearly lets out a scream but muffles it, knowing they have to keep quiet. He gives himself more to Blaine, letting Blaine set the pace. Blaine fucks and fucks and Kurt gives into the pleasure, letting his body relax as Blaine works him over. 

Blaine’s hand comes to Kurt’s dick, letting Kurt fuck into his hand as he fucks into Kurt. It is almost too much as he lets Blaine take over completely. It feels nice to let go, nice to give in to his body’s desires, to feel uninhibited by shame or fear or inexperience. Blaine does know how he likes it, how far he can push Kurt’s body, how to make him feel more wonderful and cared for as they fuck. Kurt wishes they could stay longer in this circuit of endless pleasure, but he is close and it is not long before his body is screaming for a release. 

Knowing this, Blaine slows just a little, keeping him on edge. He nearly pulls out, then fucks into him as hard as he can. He squeezes at Kurt’s dick and soon Kurt is coming, his orgasm tearing through his entire body. Kurt flops onto the bed, feeling fucked out and sated. He lets his body be used as Blaine finishes, his thrusts becoming erratic as he comes in Kurt. 

Blaine pulls out and turns Kurt over so they can kiss. Kurt hums happily into Blaine’s mouth, savoring the way he tastes as they both come down. 

After, Kurt lies there in a trance, pleasantly relaxed as Blaine uses tissues from the nightstand to clean them up. Blaine settles on the bed next to him, cuddling him close and placing his head on his shoulder while lacing his fingers with Kurt’s. They just stay in that moment, looking adoringly into each other’s eyes. 

“Love you,” Kurt says, feeling a deep warmth spread within his heart. It does not matter how old he gets, his feelings for Blaine have never wavered. That young boy who awkwardly fell in love all those years ago may have grown into a man, but the depth of his love has stayed constant.

“Love you, too,” Blaine replies, leaning forward to kiss Kurt on the nose. “Happy birthday, beautiful.” 

Kurt smiles, looking forward to the many more years of Blaine taking his breath away.


End file.
